Aberrant conductive pathways disrupt the normal path of the heart's electrical impulses. The aberrant conductive pathways can create abnormal, irregular, and sometimes life-threatening heart rhythms called arrhythmias. Ablation is one way of treating arrhythmias and restoring normal conduction. The aberrant pathways, and/or their sources, may be located or mapped using mapping electrodes situated in a desired location. After mapping, the physician may ablate the aberrant tissue. In radio frequency (RF) ablation, RF energy may be directed from the ablation electrode through tissue to another electrode to ablate the tissue and form a lesion.